


To Hold the Universe

by poppyclover



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyclover/pseuds/poppyclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The two of them had been talking some minutes prior, but one thing had led to another and there they were, faces inches from each other, having a moment. He hadn't kissed her for several moments and must have been staring because she had an inquisitive look on her face and that little smile that made his stomach somersault."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hold the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from ff.net. Originally posted on November 17, 2013.

When he held Angela it was like owning the universe. The sun, the stars, and everything in between belonged to him.

His hand was on the side of her face and strands of blond hair were spilling over and through it. It was like holding liquid sunlight; the rays poured over his fingers and rained down, tickling his cheeks. They were a shade of gold that would make the sunrise jealous.

Their noses were an inch away and her eyes were in front of him, yet somewhere entirely different. They were a million miles up, baskets that belonged to the daughters of the cosmos, being dipped into the sky and filled to the brim with the dark night and the shimmering stars. They were bright and beautiful and filled him with a burning desire to plunge into their depths and get hopelessly lost in the blackness.

But at the center of everything was her smile. It was the most fantastic thing in the world; gazing upon any wonder of the world could not compare the pure joy it incited in you if you had the chance to catch a glimpse of it. Her smile was more radiant than the sun and gave him a certain warmth that started in his middle and spread all throughout his limbs to the tips of his fingers. It filled him up, sent his heart racing until it pounded so hard that it wanted to burst forth from his chest and take flight…!

"What are you thinking about, Randall?"

The two of them had been talking some minutes prior, but one thing had led to another and there they were, faces inches from each other, having a moment. He hadn't kissed her for several moments and must have been staring because she had an inquisitive look on her face and that little smile that made his stomach somersault.

"Nothing!" he said and laughed sheepishly. "Nothing really...I just like that of all seven billion people in the world you chose the chap with a thing for dead civilizations."

"And you chose the girl who cries a lot and nags you all the time."

"I wouldn't want anyone else, you know."


End file.
